


Give and Give

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error Sans - Freeform, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, ink sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Ink and Error had always been equal lovers, but Ink wants the opportunity to just focus on Error, and he allows it, learning that Ink gets just as turned on as he does.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Give and Give

**Author's Note:**

> Another Ink/Error fic for LemonbyTrade!

Ink and Error’s relationship ran very much like cat-and-mouse, though it was difficult to know which was the cat and which the mouse. The two enjoyed teasing and irritating each other, getting on each other’s cases, and doing the little things that made their partner happy.

One of those things for Ink was to make Error feel good. When in the waves of passion Error would let a moan slip, his eyes would roll just a bit, or even just tell him that whatever Ink was doing felt good, it turned Ink on more than any other intimate act. Error wasn't in the habit of holding back any more than he was in the habit of exaggerating, so Ink knew that his sounds were genuine, and they always made him shiver in pleasure. 

Error, however, needed a little coaxing to let Ink make him the center of attention. While their relationship was a lot of back and forth, it was also balanced; one didn't dominate the other, one did not submit, and even when Ink was more interested in doing things to draw out the noises from Error that he loved so much, there was no power dynamic between them.

“Please, Error, let me take care of you?” Ink asked one evening as they were sitting on their bed.

“But what about you, Ink? I want to make you feel good, too," Error murmured. "I want you to be happy."

“But this _is_ what makes me happy, it turns me on like,” Ink’s voice lowered, “you,” he leaned in close to his ear canal, “wouldn’t,” he grazed his mouth close to the side of Error’s skull as he whispered, “believe.”

“Mmmph,” Error’s moan was stifled, but Ink could also feel the slight tremor that made his partner shiver pleasantly.

“Oh, that sound, so beautiful,” Ink murmured. “Let me help you make more?”

Ink leaned in closer to nuzzle Error’s neck, Error made a small groan as he pulled Ink down to the mattress with him.

“All right, for a little bit,” Error murmured, running his fingers lightly along the back of Ink’s neck, which he knew Ink liked.

“Thank you,” Ink said.

Ink ran his hands down Error's chest, loving that he could feel him sigh as he tried to relax, while he moved up and straddled his waist. He smiled down at Error as he continued this light massage, trailing his fingers up to his collarbones, tickling a little along his neck, dragging his fingertips down his arms and back again. When Ink ran his hands over his body again, he moved a little further down, reaching under the hem of Error's shirt, and touching a little firmer over Error's lower-most ribs.

Error let out a small gasp, then a few other pleased noises as Ink walked his fingers up his ribs and across them, hooking his fingertips a little over them at some points and rubbing along the inside of them, which made Error make small, panting noises that could possibly even be described as whimpers.

"Mmm, oh, Error, please, please make those pretty noises for me," Ink murmured, moving his own body a little lower, rocking his hips against his partner.

"Ink!" Error gasped, reaching up to grab Ink's hips when their groins rubbed against one another, and Error could feel that Ink meant what he had said before; he was enjoying this immensely.

"That's it, I love it," Ink sighed. "Help me take off your shirt."

"Only if I can take off yours."

Ink agreed and he started to slide Error's shirt up more. Error sat up so they could pull it over his head, but he stayed up to start doing the same to Ink. Once their shirts were off, Error held Ink close, their magic already running over and through their bones, making them warm and inviting, they kissed each other gently as Ink eased Error back again, his hands beginning to trace gentle, circular patterns over Error's sternum.

"You're being so good, making such sexy noises for me," Ink whispered against Error's neck. "Wonder if I can get a little more."

Ink began to gently kiss and lick at Error's neck. Error tilted his head back to make it easier for him.

"Oh, stars, that's nice," Error sighed.

"Just nice?" Ink teased, bringing his hands up to rub at Error's shoulders before trailing down his arms. He didn't pin him down, just lightly traced over his bones, feeling them tremble ever so slightly.

"Okay, okay, really nice," Error said almost reluctantly.

"Aw, come on, I know I can do better than that."

As Error was about to ask what Ink meant, he rolled his hips into Error again, which made the other groan and hitch his hips up to meet him.

"Oh, yes, that's it," Ink sighed. "Do you feel how much you're turning me on?"

Error nodded, though he began to whimper a little as Ink was still moving his hips while his hands still moved over his body and his mouth was sending pleasant shivers down Error's spine through his neck. 

"Ink," Error moaned, beginning to writhe ever so slightly under him.

"Talk to me, Error."

"Mmm, you're making me feel so good."

"And you're giving me so much, I love hearing you."

Ink started to move down Error's body, which made him let out a small cry of protest that he was quick to cut off, but not enough as Ink shot him a teasing smirk before beginning to trail kisses, licks, and even a few nibbles down his rib cage. Error let out breathy moans and small whines, not holding back how he was feeling, wanting to give Ink what he was looking for, what turned him on, but also growing eager to touch him as well.

"I can hear your soul," Ink said, resting his head over where Error's soul was. "The best sound ever is your soul beat, though, it's beating pretty hard."

Error reached up to stroke Ink's skull, sighing, thankful for a moment of calm in the whirlwind of pleasure Ink had been raining down upon him.

"You know you're the only one who can make it beat that hard," Error said.

"I rile you up pretty nicely, hm?"

"The best."

"You rile me up, too, you know."

"Heh, how can I when you won't let me tou- oooohhhh."

The last of Error's sentence was lost in a groan as Ink reminded him that he had been turned on for their entire love-making session, and the growing warmth and bulge reminded him that his own sounds were what caused it.

"Oh, hearing your soul skip a beat like that was so sexy," Ink murmured, continuing to grind against Error.

"I want you so badly, Ink," Error moaned softly.

"I want you, too," Ink said. "With or without clothes?"

"Without."

The two nearly scrambled to take each other's pants off, they were feeding off one another's lust and love-filled energy, eager to make love to their partner, to make them feel good. Once they were both unfettered, a calm seemed to settle over them and they lay on their sides facing each other, just holding each other close.

"Now this is more like it," Error said softly. "I like feeling your body against mine."

"Me too," Ink said, nuzzling Error's cheekbone, then glancing down between them with a smirk. "Looks like I did a good job riling you up."

"You did," Error admitted. "It looks like I did the same, though."

"Mm, yes, most certainly."

They held each other, looking into one another's eyes, gently pressing into one another, though when they moved a little in such a way that their rods slid against one another, they both let out small moans of pleasure.

"Error, may I touch you?" Ink asked.  
  


"Of course, as long as I can touch you also," Error said.

"Please."

They both were slowly crawling toward desperation, if they were to be open and honest, but they still moved their hands slowly, exploring each other's bodies on the journey downwards, appreciating the warmth and softness of each other's bones as if it were the first time they were together, then carefully wrapping their hands around their partner's cock.

"Fuck, Ink," Error moaned when Ink's fingers squeezed him ever so slightly.

Ink let out a small moan himself, affected by Error's hand and his words.

"You really do like that, don't you?" Error said with a touch of amusement.  
  


"I keep telling you," Ink said.

"You do."

Error leaned in for a kiss at the same time as Ink, and the kiss was brief, because as their hands started moving. They looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads touching, and keeping time with one another, moving faster in small increments, their hands brushing against each other as they stroked their partner, sharing breath as they moaned and whispered to each other how the other was making them feel. They approached their peaks with grunts and small cries, feeling the warmth of their released magics coating their hands, then their breathing slowed, they edged closer to one another, enjoying the glowing warmth brought about by their love-making.

"That was so good, thank you," Ink said breathily after a few moments, leaning in to kiss Error.

"I agree, thank you, too," Error replied, kissing Ink back briefly.

They cuddled each other for another moment, but then decided that they should get cleaned up. Ink started the shower while Error grabbed them towels, and they enjoyed a nice hot shower, helping each other to clean off, while sharing some small teases and touches as they went. Once they were cleaned and dried, they put on pajamas and got back into bed.

"What is it about making me moan and such that turns you on?" Error asked.

"I don't know, what turns you on about me getting turned on?" Ink asked in return.

"It seems to be a bit of a weird loop, don't you think?"

"How so?"

"You do things that make me feel good, that turns you on, then I get turned on by seeing you turned on, which makes what you do to me feel even better, which turns you on even more, which does the same to me, et cetera."

"You mean to tell me that one of these days we'll just get off to turning each other on without even getting our dicks involved?"

"Maybe?"

The two shared a laugh, then snuggled in close. Rain began to fall outside, pattering on the windows, sending the two monsters to sleep with one of nature's lullabies.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
